Chapter 1: Lost souls
by Sleepy L. head
Summary: While currently trapped in a prison cell, Heather explains to a her cell-mate, Asura how she and her friend Ambrose came to be there, how they changed into vampires (well half-vampires really) and who they are. But at the end of the explanation something occurs to Heather, what's a 12 year old werewolf princess doing in a prison cell?
1. Getting out of the house

**Chapter 1: Lost souls part 1**

**-21st November 2916-**

One phone call, just one. That's how it started. That wretched day that changed both our immortal lives. It makes me shudder just thinking about it. *shakes head and cringes* I didn't have to say yes, I could have said it was a bad idea, I could have said a lot of things... but I didn't and now were both paying the price.

We weren't always immortal mind you, and it's a pretty interesting story of how we became so, but that awful day still haunts me. It's hard to talk about but I guess I have to tell you, not because I want to but because some stories need to be told. Anyway, it's best to start at the beginning so... here it goes. It happened 902... No 903 years ago...

**-Saturday 14th Dec 2013-**

Heather lay on her bed, board out of her mind staring at the ceiling, the wallpaper in her room had yellow and navy blue bunches of flowers on it, the background pail blue, the carpet also pail blue. The ceiling white (obviously) with swirling patterns weaved into it. As she absorbed herself in each curl, loop, and twist she had safely entered her own little world of swirls and spirals. Then the phone rang. Heather immediately snapped back to reality and rushed down the stairs.

"hello?" she said after picking up the phone just before her little brother, Matt.

"Hey Heather" a familiar voice rang through her ears, she smiled.

"Oh hi Rosie" Heather smirked; she knew he HATED being called that. The smirk then died when her brother started trying to get the phone off her.

"For the last time, its Ambrose, not Rose, not Amber, Ambrose got it?" the boy retorted through gritted teeth.

"Ether way you got a girl's name" she smirked again knowing the rant he was sure to go off on. She had now gone back to her bed room and the little boy was now struggling to climb on to her bed.

"It is not a girl's name, it's a boy's name. *heather laughs* seriously, go Google it Ambrose is a legit boy nam-"

"Okay, Okay it's a guy's name" she said cutting him off now getting bored with teasing him "now can we get to the reason you're calling me at 6:00 in the morning?"

He lightened up immediately "listen, I found something in the woods behind your house, it's amazing you've got to see it!" he chirped excitedly, the girly-name thing long forgotten.

"What is it" she questioned now very curious.

"If it told you it'd ruin the surprise" Heather could hear the smirk in his voice "you coming or what?"

"Sure I got nothing better to do" she smiled triumphantly, the little ginger boy having just given up and had gone to watch TV.

"Good, I'll meet you out back" he hung up not giving the strawberry blond time to reply. She slid out of underneath her amber sheets then yawned not realizing how tired she was, stretched her arms, got up and went out the back door. Heather stepped across the small patch of land her mum called a garden and climbed the fence, as she jumped off it and landed on the other side. She twisted her ankle.

Seconds later Ambrose sprinted towards her while shouting "Heather! Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine" she winced as she stood up "as long as I don't run on it" Heather smiled through the pain. Little did she know that she would be needing to run in just 10 short minuets...


	2. Nightmares and long walks

**Chapter 1: Lost souls part 2**

**Three minutes later…**

Ambrose was leading the slightly limping Heather through the snow capped forest. "How long is this gonna take?"  
The girl asked impatiently wondering what was so important that he had to show her at 6:15 in the morning...

He chuckled "patience shrub patience" he appeared very calm even though on the inside he was ecstatic that she had said yes, he loved hanging out with her. But Heather wasn't listening, a single thought stuck on repeat inside her head '6:25 in the morning...'

"Ambrose?" she said finally *he turned to look at her* "When did you find this... whatever it is anyway?"

He stopped to think "um... a few hours ago" he thought again "why?"

"you mean you were out in the woods at 3:00am?"

*sigh* "I just went for a walk, alright?" they had then started walking again wanting to get there A.S.A.P.

"In the woods, at 3:00am?" this just didn't seem right to her, something was wrong.

"I have problems sleeping, okay?" the younger of the two stated nervously "walking out here, at night just calms my nerves; helps me relax"

"So why do you have problems sleeping? Nightmares? Insomnia?" She said while thinking 'why didn't he tell me?'

*he sighed again* "both really" the look on his face made Heather's heart hurt. He looked so sad, so hurt, so... scared? She didn't know exactly what he was feeling to make him look like that but it can't have been good.

"What do you mean both?" she inquired.

"Well... the insomnia makes it hard to fall asleep and when I do the nightmare's set in so I really only get about 20 minutes sleep anyway" he explained as if it wasn't a big deal.

"What are your nightmare's about?" she asked even though she already had a pretty good idea what it was.

"13th of May 2005" both teens said simultaneously.

"Why didn't you tell me?" her voice echoing her earlier thought's.

"I don't know" he confessed while shrugging "didn't think it mattered..." his voice trailed off

She grabbed him by the arm and turned him to face her "You're my best friend! Of course it matters!"

"Ah, shrub ease up on the grip will ya? That kinda hurts" He winced that girl did not know her own strength.

"Don't change the subject!" the elder one snapped while letting his arm go "this is important! *she then sighed irritably* how long has this been going on for?"

"It's really not that big a de-"

"HOW LONG!" she yelled, when Heather wanted to know something you would tell her, full stop comma exclamation mark. He mumbled something inaudibly, that was when she noticed that he was crying. "  
Listen I'm sorry, okay?" she began "I guess I did take that a bit far, but it's only 'cause I care about you, you know that?" He nodded then smiled "alright then, why don't we get to this thing you wanna show me, hm?"

"We don't need to" Ambrose said Heather gave him an uncertain look that made him continue  
"We're already here".

**-Back to present-**

I looked around and I have to say, at that moment, I was in awe.


	3. Weired shapes in the water

**Chapter 3: Lost souls part 3**

**-7 minutes in-**

The two were stood just at the edge of a clearing. All Heather could do was stare, mouth wide open, and think 'how could I have not noticed this!' and Ambrose just smiled at the look on her face, but then again he could hardly blame her, he had reacted to it the same way.

"It's amazing" Heather finally said then turned back to the brunette.

"That's why I wanted to show you" he said happy that she was happy; happy that she liked it. Then they both walked over to the middle where the massive oak tree was. Heather sat down her back leaning against the trunk, Ambrose stayed stood up also leaning against the tree with his arms crossed. Both observing the (un)natural wonder.

Why it was a wonder you might ask? Well... It was the middle of December where everything should have been ice capped with at least 6inces of snow. And there they were standing in a clearing where everything was completely snow free. As if it had just refused to fall within the clearing leaving a perfect green circle in the powdery white snow.

Inside the clearing it was almost like summer. The grass was warm and dry, the air hot and humid and the part of the stream unfrozen in just the bit that ran through the clearing. The great oak they were sitting/standing by was also unfrozen and just at the top was an excessively large bird's nest, at least it looked like it was for birds...

While they were in the center the two talked about nothing in particular while they stood/sat next to the tree occasionally gazing at the different shades of blues, browns and greens of the stream and trees. After their conversation Ambrose slid down into a sitting position and closed his eyes and thought about... whatever a 15 year old boy thinks about. Heather on the other hand got up and walked over to the stream and knelt beside it.

As Ambrose was still thinking Heather couldn't help but lose herself while gazing at the azure waves (if you could call them waves). Then she saw something out of the corner of her eye she struggled to see beneath the murky blue water 'it couldn't have been a fish' the girl thought 'it was way too big and from what I saw it looked like it had... arms?'

**-Back to present time-**

"And then I did something stupid" Heather told the wolf girl "I touched the water".


	4. Getting bitten

**Chapter 1: Lost souls part 4**

**-Present time-**

-drip, drip, drip- went the water out of the broken pipe at the back of the room. The walls were made of stone and even though they looked centuries old they were very firm. There were three beds all with a very musty smell (one would think someone had died in them) one table, and three people huddled up in the middle (one of them unconscious)

"Why was that a mistake?" asked the little she wolf looking at Heather curiously.

"Well…

**-10 minutes in (times up!)-**

The second she touched the cool blue liquid everything changed. The atmosphere, their opinions and sense of logic and as said before their lives, as they knew them anyway. The second she touched the unfrozen lake, in the blink of an eye (Heather's eyes to be exact) it grabbed her arm, pulled itself halfway out of the water and sunk its fangs in to her wrist.

**-Present time... again-**

And all I could do was sit there and scream for him to come and help me." Shrub said while pointing at the currently passed out Ambrose.

**sorry about the short chapter that's all I could think of.**


End file.
